


Evening Watch

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: They watched the couple from a distance...





	Evening Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015.

They watched the couple from a distance. Roy’s expression was serene as he leaned back and contemplated the setting sun, his fingers weaving through the grass beneath him. Ed’s face was red, and he was swearing up a storm.  
  
“My goodness,” the woman said, shaking her head.  
  
“That Fullmetal’s got quite the mouth on him,” the man added. “I don’t know how Roy puts up with it.”  
  
The woman frowned briefly at her companion. “Edward can be a handful but Roy is hardly perfect.”  
  
“No, he isn’t,” the man agreed, grinning. “Maybe that’s why they’re so good together. Look.”  
  
He pointed at Roy, who was now openly smirking at Ed’s state of agitation. This, of course, caused Ed to become even more agitated. The more Roy smirked, the more Ed cursed, until finally, the older man pulled the younger towards him and shut him up with a kiss. After they parted, Ed gave up reprimanding his partner and settled for scowling. He kept right on scowling as he rested his head on Roy’s shoulder. When Roy wrapped an arm around him, the scowl gradually melted into a heartfelt smile.  
  
“See?” the man said. “They really love each other.”  
  
“Yes, they do,” the woman remarked thoughtfully. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Edward look so content.”  
  
“Or Roy.” The man turned to the woman. “Shall we head back now?”  
  
The woman regarded Ed for a little while longer, her eyes filling with bittersweet tears. “Yes. Let’s go.”  
  
Trisha and Maes walked away, leaving the lovers to their tender moment. Eventually, they took to the air, their wings flapping lazily in the evening sky. And then they were gone, having returned to the Place from which they came and comforted in the knowledge that their loved ones had found the happiness they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this story was angel. O:-)


End file.
